salón
by Luna Aino
Summary: Las faldas son una linda prenda de vestir femenina, y muy tentadora para algunos, y esto lo aprenderá Marinette de una forma un poco humeda


-sus gemidos se escuchaban audiblemente, aunque intentaba callarlos al morder sus labios, pero no podía, simplemente no podía reprimirlos, con sus piernas abiertas y sin bragas, estaba la joven con sus manos afirmadas en la mesa, donde se encontraba sentada, mientras su rubio compañero de rodillas, con la cabeza enterrada en su entrepierna completamente entretenido, brindándole placer de una manera malditamente lenta y lujuriosa, porque salvo sus bragas estaba completamente vestida. Y todo porque quiso cambiar un poco su look.

Esa mañana decidió que ese día se pondría una falda rosa, en lugar de sus típicos pantalones, quería verse bonita y femenina, primero por ella misma, y segundo por Adrien, adoraba como él se quedaba mirándola cada vez que ella se acercaba, es que para todos había sido una sorpresa cuando de la nada ellos habían llegado de la mano y diciendo que eran pareja, aunque claro se había notado un acercamiento entre ellos, de un tiempo atrás, pero desde que ambos estaban juntos una de las cosas que descubrieron que hacían muy bien como equipo era hacer el amor, desde la primera vez, había sido perfecto y las ventajas de ser los héroes de Paris era el poder cumplir con todas y cada una de sus fantasías, una muy recordada era la vez en que lo hicieron sobre la Torre Eiffel, a mitad de la noche, en la ducha de la habitación del rubio mientras Nathalie le pedía que se duchara rápido para ir a una sesión de fotografías, la asistente de su padre no sabía que mientras ella veía la hora Marinette intentaba controlar sus gemidos, porque su novio la tenía pegada a la pared y bombeaba extremadamente rápido hasta terminar y alcanzar un delicioso orgasmo, que suerte de la existencia de LadyBug para entrar y salir de la casa de su amado cuando quería.

Cuando llego a clases y se sentó al lado de su modelo favorito, (Desde que eran novios Alya había decidido que era más practico que se sentaran juntos, porque Adrien siempre estaba buscando tocar de alguna u otra manera a su Lady, es que simplemente era un gatito muy mimoso y un poquito territorial, así que con abrazos, tomadas de manos, besos en la mejilla, piquitos, el joven marcaba su territorio) lo primero que sintió fue la mano del rubio intentando hacerse espacio entre sus muslos, mientras que sonriendo de manera inocente le daba un buenos días y un beso en sus labios.

-¿y ese saludo?- pregunto risueña la joven de coletas- es como si no me hubieras visto en días Gatito-

-no en días pero si en mucho tiempo- repuesto sonriendo su compañero-

-¿mucho tiempo?- volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios- Gatito hace apenas dos horas que no nos veíamos, u olvidas ¿Qué anoche por tu culpa no dormí mucho?

-no recuerdo que te quejaras anoche mi amor- agrego el rubio mientras se acercaba más a su princesa y su mano escondida se acercaba cada vez más al centro de la muchacha-

-¿Dónde va esa mano minino?-

-va a llevarte al paraíso Princesa- sonrió el chico mientras comenzaba a mover su dedo y hacer contacto con los labios de la chica que se sonrojaba cada vez más-¿te he dicho que te amo?

-hoy no-

-te amo Bugaboo, te amo más que a nada en el mundo-

-también te amo, más que a nada pero Adrien detente- rogo la negro-azulado- estamos en el salón con todos presentes-

-¿serás capaz de guardar silencio?

-¡Adrien!-

-¿Qué?-

-para por favor-

-¿Por qué? si estas tan mojada-dijo el modelo en susurros mientras sus labios estaban muy cerca de su oído.

-si… pero….es tu culpa-

-¿mía? ¿Por qué?-

-Sabes muy bien porque….- dijo con un pequeño suspiro

-no, no lo sé-

-¿qué es lo que no sabes bro?- pregunto Nino que de pronto se giró para conversar con sus amigos, seguido claro por su novia-

-que….que… que… no sé cuándo tengo sesión –respondió el rubio que saco su mano de inmediato por el susto de ser descubierto, intentando masturbar a su tierno bichito- y…

-y Adrien y yo queríamos organizar una salida entre los cuatro- sonrió Marinette- digo hace mucho que no salimos los cuatro como amigos-

-eso es verdad Chica- acepto su mejor amiga- deberíamos ir a ver una película y luego a comer algo-

-claro- acepto Adrien complacido, en verdad quería a sus amigos- podríamos organizarnos bien en el receso.

-Por supuesto- aceptaron los morenos y en ese momento llego el profesor.

Durante todo el día Marinette estuvo escapando de las manos rápidas de su gatito travieso, y varias veces estuvieron a punto de ser sorprendido infraganti, es que Marinette aún no podía creer, que Adrien fuera tan… tan… dedicado a demostrarle su amor, es que por los dioses

-¡Parecían conejos!-

Apenas Adrien comenzaba a tocarla ella se convertía en agua, con solo una miraba directa prometiendo miles de placeres carnales sus bragas se mojaban, ese Gato callejero tenía ese maldito don de ponerla a mil con el simple hecho de estar cerca.

Pero tampoco podía negar que ella misma muchas veces buscaba poner en esa posición al chico, por algo era ella la que aparecía en su casa a mitad de la noche en al menos unas dos o tres veces por semana, porque las otras simplemente él llegaba antes de que ella cediera y se transformara.

Y la última vez que lo hizo, bueno aun recordaba su rostro cuando quito su transformación y que con un pequeño conjunto negro, con dos patas de gato en sus pechos, y sus bragas decían "propiedad de Chat Noir", nunca supo quién los creo pero apenas lo vio, no pudo negarse a comprarlos, esa vez Adrien hizo una pataleta como si fuera un niño, a la mañana siguiente para que ella no se fuera.

Y ahora mientras Adrien estaba en clases de esgrima, Pagg y Tikki en uno de sus casilleros, haciendo quien sabe que, ella se encontraba haciendo aseo al salón, para esperarlo, aunque adoraba sus románticas citas en la Torre Eiffel, o en el arco del Triunfo, también le gustaban las salidas a tomar helado, los paseos de la mano por el parque, agradecía al destino que ese gato coqueto que la acompañaba en cada batalla, era el mismo que la abrazaba cuando estaba triste, el mismo que se dedicaba por horas a enseñarle Chino y Física, y el mismo que cobraba entre las sabanas por dichas clases. Y no solo al destino, también le agradecía al maestro Fu por escogerlos a ellos.

Mientras ordenaba y seguía dentro de su mundo sintió una manos tomarla firmemente de las caderas y un pecho muy firme pegarse a su espalda, mientras el aliento del intruso le erizaba los cabellos.

-mmmmm-

-mi practica termino temprano- dijo el chico mientras se pegaba más a ella, y sus manos comenzaban a acariciar sus bragas por sobre la falda- ¿y tú estás lista Princesa?-

-casi- dijo en un suspiro-

-esta falda me está volviendo loco- agrego el rubio mientras bajaba su mano derecha hasta tocar sus labios vaginales por sobre las bragas y la falda, y su mano izquierda se colaba bajo la blusa y el brasier para acariciar sus senos.

-Adrien estamos en la escuela-

-pero no hay nadie-

-si pero….haaa- no logro terminar lo que quería decir porque Adrien estaba dedicado a jugar con su querida novia, y sus manos habían burlado su ropa interior sin que ella se diera cuenta, y ahora se dedicaba a esparcir de forma lenta sus jugos con ayuda de sus dedos, Marinette inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, el aprovecho la oportunidad para hundir sus labios en su cuello descubierto, mientras la sentía perder el aliento, tan deliciosa, tan confiada.

-Llevo todo el día preguntándome cuando aguantaría sin poder tocarte-

-¿eso es lo que quieres?- pregunto en un susurro apenas audible la muchacha-

-si- respondió el rubio, mientras ella abría más las piernas para él.

Gracias a eso su mano sin esfuerzo se deslizo dentro de sus bragas y viajo a través de los húmedos pliegos de carne que marcaban su entrada.

-estas muy mojada- le dijo, mientras la veía sonrojarse-

-es tu culpa- respondió la joven – siempre es tu culpa.

Marinette inclino su pelvis hacia él, en una invitación silenciosa, mientras que sus dedos jugaban con su carne caliente, separando sus labios, y esparciendo aún más su crema, provocando que ella dejara escapar otro gemido

-¿dime Princesa alguna vez te hiciste acabar a ti misma mientras pensabas en mí?-

-Marinette negó con la cabeza apenas pudo- no

-¿Por qué no?- volvió a preguntar mientras entraba un dedo en su acogedora abertura, deliciosamente apretada.

-tu-

-¿Qué?

-quería que fueras tu- respondió la joven- solo tú

-¿asi?- dijo mientras con su pulgar comenzaba acariciar su clítoris y su otro dedo se deslizaba lentamente hacia atrás y adelante, dentro y fuera.

-Oh Dios, justo así—. Y dejó caer su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Te siento tan bien. Y eso que no querías.

—Mm—. Su cuerpo se mecía con él, con un ritmo seductor. Su segunda mano llegó a ayudar, permitiéndole extender su carne y exponer su fruto inflamado a sus dedos ansiosos, apretándola ligeramente para enviar más sensaciones que atravesaran su cuerpo. Ella era tan fácil de leer, reaccionando de manera tan directa a cada uno de sus movimientos.

—No voy a parar hasta que acabes aquí mismo—, él le susurró al oído. —Quiero sentir tu orgasmo atravesando tu cuerpo, y quiero ser la razón de ello.

-siempre- logro decir entre suspiros la joven- siempre eres la razón de mis orgasmos.

-y siempre lo seré.

La idea de hacerla acabar, y saber que solo el sería capaz de verla era una de las sensaciones más maravillosas del mundo y eso lo excitaba más, que con cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Puedes hacer eso por mí, acabar por mí? Su pene estaba presionado firmemente contra su espalda, y eso excitaba cada vez más a la muchacha, preguntándose porque se había negado en un principio a esto.

Además que la posición en que estaba. Con cada movimiento se frotaba contra él, aparentemente ajena a las sensaciones que enviaba a través de su cuerpo.

—Oh Dios—, ella gimió sin aliento.

Él masajeó su clítoris, siguiendo los movimientos de su cuerpo, acelerando a medida que su ritmo aceleraba. Ahora dos de sus dedos estaban dentro de ella y se movían rítmicamente adentro y afuera, por lo que ella suspiró más fuerte, mientras que el dedo en su clítoris hinchado, se movía rápido siempre y sin cesar.

-Eso es, Princesa, justo así- Ella montó con ganas sus dedos, como un jinete con experiencia. Tenía la piel enrojecida, su pulso se había acelerado—Sí, acaba por mí.

Sus manos se movían más rápido, haciendo coincidir su ritmo. Podía sentir los estremecimientos pasando por su cuerpo, las olas, y luego los músculos de su interior apretándose alrededor de sus dedos en espasmos cortos, haciendo llover más crema en su mano, mientras se venía.

Lentamente calmó su mano para dejarla cabalgar hasta su clímax.

Adrien deslizó los dedos hacia fuera y se los llevó a su boca, lamiendo su excitación fuera de ellos, consciente de que ella lo miraba con su aliento entrecortado.

-Mm, estás deliciosa— Nunca había probado algo mejor en su vida, por eso siempre lo repetía.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!— Sonaba su voz excitada mientras sus rodillas colapsaron- Adrien no hagas eso.

-¿Por qué si sabes que me encanta?-

-es vergonzoso-

-Princesa no es vergonzoso disfrutar del placer que te doy, ese es el motivo del porque lo hago-

-si pero…-

-hey Bugaboo cálmate- sonrió el rubio que mientras le hablaba la movía para sentarla sobre la mesa que compartían durante las clases.- además resulta que con tanta actividad física me dio sed-

-¿a qué te refieres?- alcanzo a preguntar la adolescente antes de que Adrien la callara con un beso extremadamente pasional, mientras volvía a meter sus manos bajo la falda, pero esta vez para sacar las bragas y abrir nuevamente sus piernas para él.

-¿pe-pero que estas… ahhhh- logro decir la joven antes de que su travieso gato ahora enterrara si cara entre sus muslos, y comenzó a lamer y besar de una forma que sabía volvería loca a su Princesa, y hay cerca de las seis de la tarde prácticamente solos en las salas de clases, Adrien Agreste uno de los modelos más deseado y exclusivo de Paris, estaba dándole sexo oral a su tierna novia., hasta que logro que se corriera nuevamente, esta vez en su boca, la cual vivió una y otra vez hasta que ya no salió nada.

-me vas a volver loca Gatito- dijo la heroína mientras se recuperaba-

-tú ya me volviste loco Bugaboo- sonrió el adolescente mientras la volvió a besar-¿lista para el final?

-pero yo quiero…

-ven a mi casa esta noche y mandas tu- agrego el rubio- pero ahora ataque yo primero amor, lo significa que yo mando y lo que necesito es estar dentro de ti, ya después puedes jugar todo lo que quieras conmigo My lady-

-está bien- respondió la joven mientras comenzaba a desabrochar los pantalones de su novio y procedía a bajarlo junto con sus bóxer-listo gatito

-cada día más rápida Bichito- rio el joven sobre los labios de su chica y comenzaba a entrar en ella-

-si- respondió la joven mientras su amante comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella, de forma lenta, y ella se abrazaba a el, e intentaba meter sus manos por dentro de la camiseta, para poder tocar un poco mas de piel.

-Te amo Marinette- deja salir Adrien mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de su novia, y colaba una mano bajo su blusa para acariciar nuevamente sus senos- no me dejes nuca-

-Nunca Adrien, nunca podría dejarte- respondió ella colocando sus manos en el trasero de su acompañante para hacer las envestidas más profundas- te amo demasiado como para siquiera imaginarlo-

Siguieron así por un par de minutos más hasta que comenzó a sentir que ella estaba por tener un nuevo orgasmo, y sabía muy bien que este lo arrastraría a él también, así que aumento la velocidad de las penetraciones para poder llegar junto con ella.

-lo juro cada día lo haces mejor, me tienes a tus pies Marinette-

-mmm- logro decir la joven, ya que luego de tener su tercer orgasmo seguido de manos de Adrien no le quedaban fuerzas para prácticamente nada-

Luego de unos minutos en que logro calmar su respiración, salir de ella, y acomodar su ropa, se fijo que su princesa no se movia de su lugar.

-Marinette amor ¿ocurre olgo?-, lo único que recibió de vuelta fue un asentimiento de cabeza- ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Adrien no siento mis piernas- logro articular la joven muerta de vergüenza, mientras que el mencionado soltaba una carcajada, y comenzaba a ayudarla para que lograra ponerse de pie y sus bragas.

-adoro como subes mi autoestima Bugaboo-

-cállate gato tonto- respondió con todo el orgullo de su alter-ego, cuando ya por fin logro mantenerse en pie- y vámonos de una vez que prometimos cenas con mis padres-

-porrr supuesto My lady- agrego con una sonrisa ya saliendo de la sala, camino a los casilleros por Tikki y Plagg-

Cuando ya llegaban a casa de la diseñadora, Marinette dejo salir lo que llevaba dando vuelta en su cabeza desde que salieron-

-no puedo creer que me dejara convencer de que me hicieras el amor en el salon, y en nuestra mesa-

-no negaras que fue genial-

-no volveré a verla como antes- agrego con resignación la joven, sonrojándose por el recuerdo de lo realizado.

-bueno podríamos hacerlo de nuevo para que te acostumbres-

-Adrien-

-Aunque sería bastante divertido hacerlo en la mesa de Chloe-

-¡Adrien!


End file.
